


you and me alone, sheer simplicity

by akmongs



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, coccoline, grazie coronavirus?, implied polyamory, mascherine, mollettine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: "Negli ultimi due anni siamo stati a casa mezzora. Siamo stati sul divano un quarto d'ora. Il mio sogno, per adesso, e penso anche per Edo, è starcene tranquilli seduti a casa, filmetto, un po' di cultura... una spremuta, un tè caldo."
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	you and me alone, sheer simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> ma chi l'avrebbe mai detto, che sarebbe finita così (cit.)
> 
> non so che dire, davvero, la me di un mese fa non si sarebbe mai immaginata qui. questa fic è una cavolata che però dovevo togliermi dalla testa. la citazione del summary viene da [questa](https://youtu.be/l-MsqwAm-dk?t=208) intervista. chiedo venia per l'italiano e per eventuali storpiature del romano.
> 
> titolo da know how, dei kings of convenience. questa fic è per dani e marti, che me l'hanno gufata così tanto che ne avrei scritta una, che è successo davvero.
> 
> EDIT: la fic l'ho scritta prima che la situazione diventasse davvero seria, prima che venissero annunciate le zone rosse al nord e poi in tutta italia. non avrei mai immaginato che in una settimana sarebbero cambiate così tanto le cose. in più è praticamente un au perché sappiamo, ora, che lauro era recluso a roma. perciò don't take it seriously <3

Tra tutte le cose che Lauro avrebbe immaginato come causa scatenante del suo primo giorno libero autoimposto, questo virus del cazzo non l’aveva proprio considerato.

Fino a un certo punto se n'è fregato. Nei mesi scorsi non ha avuto manco il tempo di respirare, figurati pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non facesse parte del suo progetto: Sanremo, il tour, l'album nuovo. Ogni fattore esterno dimenticato. Sta su una giostra che non si ferma mai e ormai è convinto che non saprebbe vivere diversamente, le idee che coltiva da anni e quelle nuove gli frullano in testa fino all'esaurimento. Non si ricorda neanche più cosa si provi a dormire per il piacere di farlo, o a chiudere gli occhi e risvegliarsi riposato. A dirla tutta, non si sente riposato da quando aveva quattordici anni, ma non gli pesa. Lui è sempre stato così: incapace di stare fermo, di non fare niente anche quando gli si presenta l'occasione. È la sua croce e la porta sulle spalle con orgoglio, una vita di sacrifici lo sta ripagando e riposerà quando e se potrà ritenersi soddisfatto. Ora c’ha altro a cui pensare. 

Non guarda la televisione lui, non si fa prendere dagli allarmismi e dalla falsa informazione tanto cara allo pseudo-giornalismo italiano. Fiuta le cialtronate a chilometri di distanza. Però è ipocondriaco, borderline paranoico, totalmente maniaco del controllo, una roba da scherzarci su ma neanche tanto. Tutto ciò che non può controllare lo terrorizza. Così ha letto dei casi in Lombardia e la sua ipocondria ha bussato. Forte.

Qualche giorno fa ha chiesto al suo assistente di procurargli una mascherina. 

_Una di quelle serie, oh, me raccomando._ Che poi lo fosse veramente non ne era così certo. L’importante era averla. Un discorso del cazzo, lo riconosceva, ma la logica non ha mai saputo vincere contro le sue ansie. Il gel per le mani lo aveva già, sempre presente in borsetta. Il contatto col pubblico fa parte del suo lavoro e non sa mai a chi va a stringere la mano. 

Achille Lauro: icona glam e punk, artista bohémien e trasversale, con le scorte d’Amuchina. Chiamalo il gusto della contraddizione. 

Ieri è andato in studio con la mascherina e si è sorbito tante di quelle prese per il culo che gli è sembrato di essere tornato pischello. Edo non c'era. C'ha il suo progetto solista, e comunque lui di questa fase intermedia non se ne occupa sempre in prima persona. Se ci fosse stato sarebbe stato quello che l'avrebbe preso per il culo più di tutti, senza pietà. Con quel sorriso sornione e la sua risata sguaiata gli avrebbe detto che è un coglione.

Lauro non se l'è presa, ovviamente. Ma c'ha un po' il panico, inutile negarlo, e allora s'è detto che se per un giorno lavora da casa alla fine non cambia un cazzo. Ha un centinaio di demo di aspiranti emergenti della Warner da ascoltare e una miriade di altre cose che può fare anche comodamente dal suo salotto.

Ha chiamato in studio e ha detto che oggi stava a casa, e di girargli tutto a fine giornata, che tanto sapeva quello che dovevano fare, su che canzoni stavano lavorando. Un po' gli è pesato, sempre per 'sto problema della mania del controllo. Quando si parla della sua musica poi, apriti cielo. È come un dio onnisciente, uno scultore minuzioso che cesella ogni piccolo dettaglio. Deve esserlo. 

Così è rimasto a casa e ha lavorato. Si è fatto coraggio e ha aperto la cartella delle demo che se ne stava ignorata sul desktop da settimane; le ha ascoltate tutte, ha preso pure appunti. Ha abbozzato un comunicato stampa per l'album nuovo anche se mancano ancora mesi all'uscita. Non si è staccato dal telefono per ore, a ‘na certa s’è anche stufato. Passare al lato manageriale c’ha i suoi pro e i suoi contro. 

Si rende conto alle cinque del pomeriggio di aver saltato colazione e pranzo, cosa naturale, se non gli ricordassero di mangiare non mangerebbe da anni, è uno spreco di tempo ed energie che non si può permettere. 

Si butta sul divano, chiama Edo e gli dice di venire da lui. 

"E che te fa pensa' che posso? Io so' 'n producer importante, eh, so' impegnato," dice Edo, peccato che in sottofondo si sentano chiaramente il suono squillante di qualche giocattolo di Mina e i versi della pupa.

"Seh, te vorrei proprio vede'," risponde lui, e si sente già più leggero. La voce di Edoardo gli fa quest'effetto qui. "T'aspetto. E portami qualcosa, che c'ho fame."

"Che so' lo schiavo tuo?" risponde Edo, che tradotto significa _come no, stellina, che te va?_

Non se la ricorda l'ultima volta che lui e Edo sono stati soli a casa, o su un divano che non fosse quello di un hotel, di una redazione, di una radio. Lo studio non conta, lì sono quasi altre persone, come fuori dai loro corpi. Sono abituati ai luoghi passeggeri, simili tra loro ma mai familiari. Non che casa sua gli sembri così familiare, pensa Lauro, dato che ci passa forse due settimane in totale nel giro di un anno. Ma è comunque casa sua, e dietro queste mura c'è il lusso della serenità, dell'anonimato. Non è oggetto di nessuno, neppure di se stesso.

Si fa una doccia e si butta sul divano, pantaloni della tuta e dolcevita, scorre un po' le chat e aspetta che Edo arrivi. Il suo stomaco si fa sentire e ora che c'ha fatto caso è come se gli si fosse aperta una voragine in pancia. C'ha 'na fame.

Sul tavolino di vetro davanti al lungo divano grigio c’è la sua mascherina. La guarda e gli scappa uno sbuffo di risata. Si piega in avanti e la prende, la studia, fa roteare l’elastico intorno all'indice. Pensa quasi di mettersela quando arriva Edo per vedere la sua reazione.

Suona il citofono e Lauro si alza ad aprire. Sul monitor della telecamera di sicurezza c’è il faccione di Edo coperto da un paio di occhiali da sole giganti.

"Sì?" dice Lauro premendo il tasto dell'interfono.

"So' er Glovo," risuona metallico dall'interfono e gli strappa una risata.

Lauro apre il cancello e si mette sulla porta impaziente ad aspettare che Edo arrivi. Si accorge che ha ancora la mascherina in mano e dopo qualche istante di indecisione se la infila.

Edo esce dall'ascensore. Alza lo sguardo e scoppia a ridere. 

“Quanto sei scemo.”

Forse ha fatto bene a mettersi la mascherina, pensa Lauro, almeno gli copre il sorriso smielato che si sente stampato in faccia. Pensa anche, di sfuggita, che vedere Edoardo lo fa sentire a casa molto più dello stare nel proprio salotto. Edo s'avvicina, con una mano si toglie gli occhiali da sole e con l'altra tiene il sacchetto di carta di una bakery. Maglioncino nero, jeans e capelli blu che brillano di tinta nuova. Bello da toglie' il fiato.

“Non te volevo contagia'.”

“Ma che me contagi?” dice, con quel sorrisetto finto-esasperato che è un'esclusiva tutta sua. Edo gli sfila la mascherina da un'orecchio e gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia.

Entrano in casa e Edo gli passa il sacchetto per togliersi la giacca. Lauro fa per spiare cosa c'è dentro, ma Edo lo riprende e gli fa "no" con l'indice. Va dritto in salotto e si inginocchia al tavolino di fronte al divano, comincia a imbandirlo, elencando fieramente il contenuto del sacchetto. Lauro si siede sul divano e osserva divertito.

"Da mangiare t'ho preso il bagel vegetariano che te piace, con le zucchine e il philadelphia, sfizioso," si bacia le dita con un bello schiocco. "Da bere c'abbiamo la spremutina per te, e il teuccio per me. E poi c'avevo voglia de dolce e ho preso tipo tre fette de torta diverse."

"Mamma mia, che servizio," commenta Lauro. Si sporge dal divano e prende il mento di Edo tra pollice e indice. Non gli deve chiedere il permesso ma si prende un secondo per osservare il sorriso di Edo farsi tenero. Edo alza un po' la testa e Lauro lo bacia, solo un bacio a stampo, leggero. Edo insegue le sue labbra quando Lauro fa per staccarsi, e Lauro ridacchia, gli carezza la mascella ruvida. "Grazie amore mi'. Mo vatte a lava' le mani."

"Oh, Dio," sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo. Nonostante le lamentele si tira su e attraversa l’open space diretto in cucina. "Siamo stati nei peggio posti delle Filippine, abbiamo dormito per terra ricoperti de schifo e te fai spaventa' da sta cosa?"

"Ma 'nfatti te pare che stavo bene nelle Filippine?"

"Te non sei mai stato bene in vita tua, stellina mia,” dice Edo con un occhiolino.

"Guarda te ne poi anche annà, eh."

Edo ride, che tanto chi ce crede. Lauro prende un sorso di spremuta e apre i contenitori in cerca del suo bagel. Edo ha veramente esagerato con le torte, non si sa controllare quando ha voglia di qualcosa; questo si applica in realtà a ogni aspetto della sua vita, nel bene o nel male. Soprattutto nel bene per quanto lo riguarda. Gli passano davanti agli occhi solo alcune delle situazioni compromettenti in cui hanno rischiato di essere beccati backstage e non: mani nei pantaloni, lingua in gola, spinti petto contro schiena al muro o in ginocchio perché Edo aveva troppa voglia, l’adrenalina a mille, _c’ho bisogno de te, Là_. Uscire da quelle stanze col trucco colato e il rossetto rovinato lo ha sempre fatto sentire invincibile.

Edo si asciuga le mani e torna con posate e tovaglioli, si siede accanto a lui e ha inizio un delicato processo di selezione della prima torta. Lauro si schiarisce la gola e torna nel presente, prende il bagel e comincia a mangiare, ridacchia alle reazioni poco pacate di Edo all'assaggio.

“Madò quanto è bona ‘sta red velvet,” geme, praticamente, “assaggia.”

Edo lo imbocca ed è bona sì, se la spazzolano in due minuti. Lauro divora il bagel, fa un macello di briciole sul divano, che schifo, e poi se ne va un’altra fetta di torta, una cheesecake stavolta, e la spremuta d’arancia. La terza fetta la lasciano per dopo, un po’ di contegno. Edo sorseggia il suo tè caldo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, le loro braccia si toccano, e se la godono entusiasti questa merenda improvvisata.

“Comunque,” dice Edo, “’n'è che puoi sta' chiuso in casa per sempre, eh.”

“Ma figurate. Sai come impazzirei?” Edo accenna una risata e il suo fiato caldo gli solletica il collo. “Prova a immaginamme. No, no,” scuote la testa. 

Pochi minuti prima, Edo ha buttato le gambe sopra le sue e si è accoccolato al suo fianco sinistro. Lauro lo stringe a sé con un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli accarezza i capelli blu elettrici, setosi nonostante i trattamenti barbarici che subiscono. La sua mano va da sé, un automatismo che si è guadagnato. Gli gratta la nuca e Edo manca poco gli fa le fusa. Lauro gira un po’ la testa e lo guarda a lungo. Edo percepisce quello sguardo e apre gli occhi che ha chiuso chissà quando. 

“Magari volevo solo 'na scusa pe' sta' un po' solo co' te,” gli esce così, mezzo scherzo e mezzo no. Edo sorride sdolcinato e anche un po’ sornione, e Lauro si morde il labbro e si prepara a incassare qualsiasi commento ironico stia per ricevere. Se lo merita.

“Lauretto mio come sei romantico oggi,” lo sbeffeggia Edo, e Lauro prova a divincolarsi, a fare l’offeso, ma finisce sdraiato sulla schiena con Edo sopra di lui che gli stampa un bacio bagnato sulla guancia. “L’amore ai tempi der coronavirus.”

“Sei stronzo forte, eh.”

“Lo stronzo tuo”, dice, e la voce bassa è scherzosa, ma a Lauro manca un po’ il fiato. Per fortuna Edo lo bacia. 

'Ste cose Edoardo non le dovrebbe dire, perché a Lauro fanno girare la testa e stringere la gola. Edo suo non lo è mai stato e non lo sarà mai del tutto. È di Vale, è di Mina. È anche suo. _Anche_, e a Lauro va bene così. Gli lascia un segno ogni volta che può per ricordarsi che è abbastanza. Gli è stato concesso di innamorarsi del suo migliore amico e di essere ricambiato, e ogni tanto ancora non ci crede, il privilegio di ricevere anche questo tipo di amore da Edoardo è stato inaspettato e dopo più di un anno ci si deve ancora abituare.

Anni e anni da funambolo e poi cadere e trovare la rete di sicurezza. È stato un po’ così.

Ci sono volte che la prossimità a Edoardo gli fa esplodere il cuore nel petto, che a baciarlo si sente dinamite pura; altre volte invece lo ancorano saldamente a terra e hanno lo straordinario effetto di farlo sentire calmo, in pace. Come quando un rumore continuo e insistente finalmente si ferma e ti accorgi di quanto ti mancava il silenzio. 

Tutto rallenta, e sente solo il rumore dei loro fiati, il calore delle cosce di Edo che cingono i suoi fianchi, il profumo della sua pelle. Edo gli bacia le labbra, le schiude con la sua lingua, lento e preciso, attento. La sua mano è grande e calda sulla sua nuca e Lauro porta le sue al collo di Edo, sfiora le dita smaltate sotto la sua mandibola, sul pomo d’Adamo. C’ha un cazzo di problema con quel collo, Lauro, lo vuole marchiare, lasciare un segno indelebile. Ma è impossibile, e allora quando può si limita a farlo col rossetto, con le unghie, con i denti. Ora però è troppo rilassato, un vocabolo che pensava d’aver dimenticato.

Edo si stacca, fa un respiro profondo. Le labbra lucide e rosse di baci gli stanno da Dio. 

“Stamo a pomicia’ sur divano come du’ regazzini,” dice Edo.

“C’hai ragione. È che da regazzini sui divani ci paccavamo le tipe nostre. Dovemo recupera’.”

Lauro gli accarezza la guancia e Edo piega un po’ la testa contro il suo palmo. Sorride beato. Una visione angelica. Gli viene da ridere: un angelo blu. I capelli gli vanno un po’ negli occhi, e Lauro li spinge indietro.

“Senti ma come sta la pupetta?” gli chiede.

“Da Dio. Te giuro, ogni giorno me sembra più grande. Le ho preso ‘sta pianolina e se diverte a schiacciare i tasti per ore. È ‘na caciarona come su' padre.” 

Ridono entrambi. Lauro non si stancherà mai di come brillano gli occhi di Edo quando parla di Mina. È una roba speciale. Quella pupa è un miracolo. 

“C’avevi dubbi?” dice Lauro. Sovrappensiero continua a passargli le dita nei capelli. “Che, oggi non je l’hai rubata ‘na mollettina?” 

“Aspe’.” Edo si tira un po’ su, ormai s’era steso su di lui, e fruga nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. “Ah-ah,” esclama, una molletta azzurra glitterata tra le dita. 

“Te l’ho regalata io questa.”

“Ah seh?”

Una cosa che quasi nessuno sa è che da quando Edo ha iniziato a indossare queste mollette, Lauro gliene ha regalate una valanga. Ovviamente col pretesto che sono per Mina, ma in fondo spera che Edo le indossi, e quando lo fa si sente stupidamente orgoglioso. Un’altra cosa loro, nascosta in piena vista. Ogni tanto le ruba dai set, dai backstage delle sfilate. Tanto chi mai lo accuserebbe? Se le infila in tasca e le dà a Edo, o a Vale. Solo quelle più carine, degne della sua nipotina e del papà.

“Posso ave' ‘sto onore?” chiede Lauro.

Edo gli passa la molletta. “Tiè.”

Lauro stringe gli occhi concentrato, pettina indietro il ciuffo blu e _tac_, preme la mollettina contro la tempia. Ammira la sua opera come fosse un dipinto e annuisce soddisfatto.

Edo fa un po’ il pavone, sbatte le palpebre, gli chiede se sta bene. 

“Troppe lusinghe te danno alla testa,” dice Lauro.

Edo sbuffa. “Vabbè, senti, se qua non se scopa io metterei su 'n filmetto e me faccio 'n sonnellino, che dici?” 

“Intanto te calmi.”

Edo gli dà un bacio e parte una manovra di spostamento: lui si schiaccia contro lo schienale e Lauro si muove su un fianco, Edo si sistema dietro di lui e lo stringe contro il petto con un braccio intorno al torace. Una gamba si infila tra le sue e Lauro sente il mento di Edo premuto contro la schiena e un bacetto stampato tra le clavicole.

“E siccome stamo in quarantena, stanotte dormo qui,” mormora Edo.

Gli fa le capriole il cuore, ma Lauro fa finta di niente. Scorre il catalogo di Netflix e si accorge che non gliene frega un cazzo. Mette il primo documentario a caso che trova e si fa comodo, stretto stretto contro il petto di Edo. Chissà che magari non riesca a dormire un po’ anche lui.

“Come te pare. Ma io il pigiama non te lo presto.”

**Author's Note:**

> beh... grazie se siete arrivat* fin qui <3  
mi trovate su [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) a piangere su questi due ormai 24/7


End file.
